total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett and Harold
This article focuses on the interactions between Scarlett and Harold. Overview Scarlett usually teases Harold, taking happiness in doing so, she admits she only does it because she cannot be mean to her team, or Samey. Scarlett usually shoves Harold aside, and dismisses him as annoying, Harold tries to make Scarlett warm up to him many times throughout the season, they all mostly fail. Starting in Episode 7, Scarlett is a lot nicer to Harold and teasing is less frequent. Harold however eliminates her despite this, angering her greatly. During her small cameo, she laughs when Harold is eliminated the episode after. Total Drama Redemption Island Daring Dramatizations Scarlett laughs at Harold not being placed on the Brainiac, provoking a small argument between them. In the challenge, Harold hopes that Scarlett will fall flat on her face, and in the confessional, he vows that he'll do anything to get Scarlett out of here. After the challenge, Scarlett is joking told that she likes Max, Scarlett is shocked at that, and Harold laughs at her, saying that it was said. The Teams' Song Harold calls Scarlett a "nut" and is shocked that she has not been arrested. Scarlett tries to use Ella to "take care" of Harold, but it fails. Harold is seen "breaking up" with LeShawna, Scarlett yells off screen that they had nothing. The Pi Contest Scarlett says someone on her team needs to go home, either LeShawna or Beardo, Scarlett says she wants Harold alone, (so he can beat him up). The Puzzling Place She says that many have been questioning why she wants Harold alone, she simply says she wants to strangle him, seeing nothing wrong with doing so, ending her confessional. She also not happy when it is announced Harold will be placed on her team. Later, During the challenge she cries out in annoyance when Harold steps on her foot. Behind The Drama Harold reveals he finds Scarlett attractive, and she then proceeds to puke, disgusted. In the confessional Harold reveals he still despises her personality. Triathlon of Redemption Island Scarlett begins being nice to Harold, however he eliminates her towards the end of the episodes, Scarlett is enraged at him, but soon leaves the competition. Redemption's Final Raging Roar Scarlett yells at Harold, also yelling that she didn't hear what he said but he should still shut up. Surprisingly, she hears Harold cursing and is about to do the same back to him but she is quickly cut off. Later, Scarlett and Harold agree about the finale sucking, and Scarlett screeches that it has come to and Harold agreeing. Scarlett asks Dakota what is wrong with her and reveals she only has one sister and that is it when Dakota thinks her and Harold could easily be related. When Dakota points out her and Harold look alike, Scarlett is hurt and Dakota apologizes as a result, Harold also slates Scarlett stating that among many other reasons it would be impossible for them to be related. Harold's elimination Interview Scarlett is mentioned, though Harold doesn't say anything negative about her, he freezes up when Chris talks about a rumour which supposedly said they were related. Total Drama: Return of the Stars Trivia * They eliminated back to back. * Harold hosts in Total Drama: Birth of the Apprentices, an episode after Scarlett does, making them the first female and male to host.